1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
At places such as intersections where the view from a driver of a vehicle is obstructed or restricted, traffic accidents such as minor and major collisions with another vehicle or a pedestrian, for example, are likely to occur. Therefore, there are expectations for the development of a technology for predicting a potential hazard that can result in traffic accidents at places such as intersections to successfully prevent the traffic accidents from occurring.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-193577 discloses a technique that helps drivers drive vehicles more safely by using data recorded by driving recorders. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-193577, a driving recorder records data representing a driving situation of a vehicle when an unusual event occurs. If it is predicted that the same driving situation as that indicated by the data recorded by the driving recorder is likely to occur, a warning is given to the driver. Since the technique can increase the safety in this way, the technique allows vehicles to travel more safely.
In such a method for predicting a potential hazard by directly using data recorded by driving recorders, however, it is sometimes difficult to record a sufficient amount of data indicating the driving situation of an unusual event because such an unusual event that can result in a “hiyari-hatto” (hazardous) situation occurs in a short period of time. Consequently, it is difficult to predict the occurrence of the same driving situation and, by extension, a potential hazard that can result in a traffic accident. In other words, with the technique according to the related art, it is difficult to predict a potential hazard that can result in a traffic accident and to provide driving assist such as controlling a vehicle or warning a driver. Since the recording conditions become worse, for example, the recordable area becomes narrower, especially at places where the view from the vehicle is obstructed or restricted, data recorded by driving recorders is apt to be insufficient.